


Dinner

by JaliceCookie



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Family, Parenthood, Zoo, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: It´s Dinnertime and Dennis has to deal with an ill Toddler....





	Dinner

**Dinner**

 

"Eat your Dinner Lacey"

 

Dennis sit at the table in the kitchen and he had watched the three year old girl now for some minutes. The little girl has not touched her dinner yet - she was just sitting there and looked unhappy at him. That was something new for Dennis - usually the Toddler was just quiet and shy when he had the light. But this unhappy behavior and Lacey´sad tired body language was not normal for her. 

 

"Don´t wanna", Lacey said unhappy and pushed the little Plate with her dinner on it,  a bit away from her. She was not hungry - she don´t like to eat Dinner now and she feel not so good.

"I don´t discuss this with you now - eat it or your bad behavior will have consequences", Dennis replied with an cold tone in his voice.   
  


"Lacey no bad!", the blond little Girl said and sniffed once.

"You behave not good - you don´t eat your dinner wich i have prepared for you - don´t tell me you don´t want to eat it and stop pushing the plate away from you", he added some seconds later. 

"No hungry Dennis", Lacey explained helpless and pointed first at herself and then at her plate.

"You don´t said this yesterday when Hedwig shared his Pizza with you", Dennis said with an annoyed voice. He don´t have Time fort this and when Lacey want to make fun of him now - then she was dealing with the wrong person. He don´t ask for take care of her this evening, but it was his Job when he have the light.

"Don´t wanna eat - no hungry", Lacey replied her words and looked unhappy at Dennis. The Adult looked at her with his cold blue eyes and he wondered why she was acting so strange. 

"Why not? You said to me half an hour ago that you are hungry - do you lie to me?", he wanted to know from the little girl. Lacey just shook her head slowly.

"When you not answer me - Patricia will be upset that you behave so bad", Dennis added some seconds later. That would work he thought. Lacey was really focused on Patricia and what she think about her. And so his words got a closer reaction out of the little girl. She looked up and her green eyes were filled with tears.

"No - Lacey good Girl - don´t tell Trica Lacey bad", Lacey whined now and she pulled the plate closer to herself and studied the Food on it carefully.

"Lacey wait - you said some seconds ago - you don´t want to eat your Dinner - I like to know why - so answer me and - stop whining", Dennis said restless after some seconds and watched her impatient.

"Lacey got Boo-Boo - Pain", Lacey said started to cry now.

Dennis sighed again - that was not what he wanted - it was difficult for him - all the take care tasks and now th little girl, wich was absolutly pure was crying. But finally he understand why she was acting so weird. Something hurts her and that´s why she don´t wanna eat her dinner.

"You feel pain Lacey - where?", Dennis asked after some seconds where he just watched the Toddler was crying. He was not sure what to do - he didn´t want to get closer to her and so Dennis just stay sitting on his chair.

"There", Lacey pointed at her tummy.

"Tummy Boo-Boo - no hungry - Dennis mad? Lacey no bad", the Toddler murmured shy.

"No - i understand why you behave so weird this evening. Maybe you are ill"

Slowly Dennis stood up from his chair and touched with disgust the forehead of Lacey. 

"You got a fever - you need to go to bed", Dennis said after some seconds and got now the deep desire to wash his hand.

"Up please", Lacey held up her hands to Dennis - to be picked up.

"I guess you can walk Lacey - i will bring you in Hedwigs room - there you can sleep", Dennis replied and watched as the toddler climbed down the chair and walked beside Dennis to Hedwigs room.

"Patricia or Barry will look after you later - try to sleep and I´am sorry for yelling at you", Dennis said after Lacey was lay in Hedwig's bed.

"No mad at Lacey?", Lacey said tired.

"No - I´am not - maybe you can eat your dinner later, when you feel better"

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
